


Disciplinary

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Gen, Over the Knee, Spanking, Spanking - Punished in front of others, alternative universe - spanking used as discipline in workplaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: AU were Malcolm is punished by Gil for a workplace infraction. After the events of Internal Affairs. But in this AU workplace discipline is standard practice. Contains spanking as the tags suggest.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Disciplinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt for the New Year challenge on LJ community Spanking World.

Prodigal Son 

Gil Arroyo drove through the Friday lunchtime traffic, heading to Bright’s loft. The kid was back from his enforced vacation, he was about to be the bearer of bad news. Arroyo had heaved a sigh of relief when a certain amount of time had passed since the wrap up of the Coppenrath business. It had looked as though they were out of the woods. Apparently he’d relaxed prematurely when a week into Bright’s vacation the unwelcome email had landed in his inbox. He hadn’t seen the point in ruining the kid’s vacation, but now it needed to be handled. 

“Have you checked your work email since you got back?” Gil directed at the younger man as he entered the loft. Deflecting Brights questioning look at finding him at his door.

“Haven’t had time yet, already had Ainsley and Mom on the phone since I got in couple hours ago. What’s up? Do we have a new case that couldn’t wait until after the weekend Gil?”

Gil nodded at Bright’s laptop,

” it’ll be flagged up red,” he said and moved to sit down at the counter. With a gesture for Bright to take the seat next to him.

In silence Bright complied, switching on his machine and navigating to his department email account, skimming until he found the flagged message.

Gil watched as the young man stiffened as he continued to read the message in question. Bright paled briefly before outrage asserted itself.

“What the hell is this Gil?” he shoved the laptop away contemptuously.

“It is what it is Bright, a disciplinary action notification, I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but it was out of my hands...”

“Disciplinary action? Besides, I’m a civilian consultant, I’m not subject to department disciplinary procedures,” Bright relaxed a little at the realisation it was a bureaucratic error of some kind.

“You signed a contract when you came to work for me Bright...please tell me you read it thoroughly? The look on the kid’s face gave him his answer.

“It didn’t seem important at the time...had other things on my mind, getting sacked from the FBI for instance. Can’t you do anything to help me Gil,” Bright pleaded.

Arroyo placed a hand on Brights shoulder and squeezed firmly,

”kid you blacked-out downtown Manhattan, even I couldn’t keep that from my bosses notice.”

“I didn’t sign on for corporal punishment,” Bright groaned.

“Sorry kid, but actually you did,” Arroyo patted Bright’s shoulder as he removed his hand.

“There must be something I can do, can I appeal it?”

“Sorry Bright, unfortunately NYC Police Dept isn’t a democracy. I guess your only other option would be resigning and I’m guessing you don’t wanna do that?”

“Just great,” Bright snapped as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay kid, I’ll see you in my office Monday morning. Make sure you read the instructions in the notification email, and do not be late. Any questions before then you know where to find me.” Arroyo left Bright to mull over his admittedly limited options and let himself out.

Bright tried to shrug the tension out of his shoulders as he crossed to the coffee pot for a refill. After an hour of shifting emotions, ranging from resenting the fact Gil hadn’t been able to run interference and get him out of his predicament, settling into guilt. He’d read and reread the email, searching futility for some hidden get out of jail free card. That’s when he’d realised that he’d probably, ok definitely used them all up, when he thought back to some of his less than exemplary conduct during the time he’d been working for Gil. He should have been more surprised that he’d not already had a slew of conduct issues come knocking at his door. Well he might of, if he’d actually read his contract properly. He owed Gil a bottle of his favourite Bourbon. 

Police Precinct Monday morning.

Gil sat giving Bright’s paperwork a final look through, as he glanced out into the bullpen he was glad to see the kid had arrived. At least tardiness wasn’t going to be an added to Brights offences. It was a little early but he saw no reason to prolong Bright’s misery, so went across to the door and called him over. Not surprisingly the kid was on edge and startled at his name being called. The office wasn’t exactly jam packed, but it was obvious to Gil from the lack of curiosity on display that word had gotten out. Although he ran a pretty tight ship and didn’t often need to go as far as using corporal punishment, so it was a bit of a novelty when it did occur. He ushered Bright into the office with a hand in the small of his back, closing the door behind them.

“Sit down,” Gil indicated a chair set in front of his desk, settling a probing look on Bright,

“you okay kid?” he asked with concern as he perched on the corner of his desk.

“If I say no, will it make any difference?”

“That depends, if you’re sick we can reschedule, otherwise I’m afraid not.” 

“Then I guess I’m okay, just don’t wanna be here,” Bright mumbled.

Arroyo nodded sympathetically, “understandable. But we need to talk before we get started kid, well I’ll be talking, you get to listen. Okay?”

Bright shrugged noncommittally, so he took that for agreement.

“I’m sure after 10 years in the FBI this isn’t your first dose of corporal punishment, but it will be the first time from me as your boss. So I need to make sure you understand the ground rules kid. 

From the moment your signature goes on the paperwork your behaviour will be held accountable to me as your boss. Give me attitude and your backside will feel my displeasure. But I’ll go over what is and isn’t acceptable behaviour once we get down to business, with me so far kid?” he asked, taking in Brights rather sulky looking disposition.

“If I don’t sign?” Bright said dryly.

“Suspension until you comply with your punishment or put in your resignation, and don’t tell me you didn’t spend the weekend searching for a loophole kid?” 

“The department certainly has a strong attachment to its role as disciplinarian,” Bright said, disgruntled.

“Okay, now that’s settled let’s get this done, it won’t be so bad, I know you can handle it kid,” Arroyo ignored Bright huff of disagreement as he went to take a seat at his desk. Pushing a form towards Bright,

“Sign where I’ve indicated,” he directed and watched as Bright complied and shoved the sheet back at him before returning to his seat, arms folded, whether in belligerence or to self soothe he wasn’t sure.

“Right, as you’ll have read in your notification, the punishment for a first offence is an OTK, over the knee, hand spanking,” Gil elaborated.

“You’re required to obey any instructions I give you, disobedience won’t be tolerated, attitude won’t be tolerated. During administration of the spanking you can be vocal, but any offensive outbursts will be dealt with swiftly and painfully. Deliberately trying to avoid or interfere during administration of punishment...”

“Let me guess, it’ll be dealt with swiftly and painfully, I get it, so can...” Bright’s interruption trailed off at the long hard stare Gil sent at him. Eyes widening as Gil rose and moved around the desk.

“Come here,” Arroyo’s tone was low but authoritative, and Bright hesitated for only a second before complying. Grasping him by the upper arm and slightly angling him, Gil delivered a sharp swat to the fullest part of the younger man’s bottom. And had Bright back in his seat before the Yelp faded.

“As I was saying, no deliberate avoidance, but involuntary movement will be controlled by me, and won’t necessarily lead to extra punishments. Any questions so far?”

“Is it too late to change my mind?” Bright huffed.

“It’s never too late to halt things, you can say stop at any point between now and when I have the last required signature on your form kid.” Arroyo forced down a glimmer of a smile at Bright’s hopeful expression.

“Really?” Bright asked sceptically.

“Sure, as long as you realise that null and voids any part we’d already gotten through. You’d be required to sit through this little chat again and submit to the mandated spanking. So commit or go home Bright, I do actually have work to do besides blistering your backside today kid.”

“As choices go this sucks,” Bright complained flatly.

“Final thing, we’re required to have a witness present during the punishment,”

Bright jerked out of his chair, “there’s nothing about a witness in my notification!” 

“Apparently the powers that be are aware of our history and want assurances that I won’t go easy on you, not that they needed to be concerned,” he added more to himself than Bright.

“I don’t suppose I get any input here?”

“They’ve offered to have someone from their department carry out your sentence?” Gil said with an amused raise of his eyebrows.

“Oh great, can this day get any worse,” Bright murmured.

“Detective Tarmel has agreed to stand as witness, how does that sound kid?”

Bright gave a heartfelt groan,”fine, can we please get this over with.”

Arroyo reached for his phone and sent a message, less than a minute later JT Tarmel knocked at his door.

“Boss,” Tarmel nodded towards Gil.

“We’ll be needing you to stand as witness, as I mentioned,” he gestured towards his desk.

JT patted Bright on the shoulder as he passed him, “don’t worry, this isn’t my first disciplinary gig kid,” he said encouraging. 

Bright cringed lower in his seat as JT leaned over the desk to grab the document and sign it, then headed to the couch and sat.

“This okay boss?”

Arroyo glanced appraising around his office before nodding his agreement, “yes, that’ll be fine JT,” he said before moving closer to Bright,

“up,” he gestured with an upturned-hand, paying closer attention to Brights attire he continued,

“jacket off, hang it up, and don’t take too long,” While Bright did as instructed Gil took opportunity to set the chair more centrally in the room, facing the couch. Their witness would have an unobstructed view of the proceedings to come.

Bright fiddled smoothing out the creases in his jacket as long as he dared, then before returning to Gil caught a glance of the bullpen. It wasn’t as empty as it had been when he’d arrives, at least the rooms he’d been occasionally punished in during his time in the bureau hadn’t been like damn goldfish bowls.

“Bright, you do realise dawdling could be classed as disobedience?” 

“Can I close the shutters? Please?” 

“Sorry, no, they need to stay open. As a deterrent to any wood-be wrong doers...apparently. 

With a final lingering look at the shutters Bright obeyed.

“Okay then, pants off, put them on my desk or the couch please and then over my lap,” 

Bright obeyed quickly, less resistance would draw less attention to himself, so he toed off his shoes and got out of his slacks, folding them before placing them on Gil’s desk as instructed. He turned back to find Gil seated, waiting for him. 

Inexplicably he seemed to have forgotten what to do next, bewildered he felt his face heat up. He definitely should have chosen a stranger to administer this punishment. He was gonna feel like a kid getting a spanking from his dad! Mortification didn’t even begin to cover it and he was on the verge of bolting when Gil reached out for his wrist and tugged,

“Come on Bright, no more delaying.”

The tug brought him right to Gil’s knee and with added pressure from a hand on his shoulder, Bright went over Gil’s waiting lap. He was adjusted forwards and he quickly stretched out his hands and with splayed fingers could just about support himself. His legs didn’t quite reach the floor and were free to kick, but with manly fortitude he avoided that caricature. Bright kept his head down, not wanting to catch JT’s eye as he felt Gil’s arm go across his back and take a firm grip around his waist. 

“This spanking is for causing disruption and a good deal of expense to the Department, which luckily for you I was able to convince my superiors was an accident. Once punishment has been administered and I’m convinced your repentance is genuine, the matter will be closed. Understood Bright?” Arroyo asked in his official capacity.

“Yes sir,” Bright replied as he involuntarily tensed the muscles of his backside in anticipation. He wasn’t kept in suspense long as a hard stinging swat landed on his right butt cheek, followed by several more.

They weren’t really hard smacks, he was sure Gil could and would hit harder than this, but the build up of swats landing on top of each other stung and he silently winced. Then Gil moved to his as yet untouched left cheek and repeated the swats and intensity over again. With his bare thighs being even more vulnerable than his shorts clad bottom. Bright fought down the growing urge to avoid the swats. He kept his wriggling to a minimum, and his grunts of pain as quiet as he could, and tried to avoid thinking about JT eye balling him.

His resolve stuck until Gil had swatted what seemed like every inch of his backside and the sting built to a burn. And had returned his attention back to Bright’s right cheek, oh yes, and here were the harder swats. What seemed like a dozen smacks landing in one place had him squirming, his upper body couldn’t do much, in his indignant position. To hell with dignity, it hurt so he kicked his legs in protest and squirmed.

Bad idea, Gil shifted forward slightly on the chair, still keeping him in a vice like grip, then he found his legs trapped under one of Gils. Gil proceeded to up both the intensity and speed of the swats landing on the fleshiest part of Bright’s bottom. Trapped, he was running out of options other than to submit to his punishment and ride it out...whether he’d have any dignity left by then was debatable. Although he did have crying and begging left in his repertoire, but he wasn’t quite there yet...or was he?

When a particularly sharp swat landed on already well punished skin, he cried out,

“Sorry! I’m sorry...” he sagged over Gil’s lap and caught his breath when he got a reprieve from the spanking. He chanced balancing on one hand to push a hand through his hair, careful to avoiding JT.

“Good,” Gil replied shortly.

“Are we done now? I can definitely promise your boss I’ll never do that again, I swear,” 

“That was the warm up kid, but you’re doing well, soon be over, but these will need to come down,” Gil warned as he gripped the waistband of Bright’s underwear,

Bright hardly had time to protest before the cooler air was wafting over his bare skin, 

“No!” Was all he managed before loosing the protection of his black shorts, which Gil tugged past his thighs. Then Gil took his own good time to get him readjusted, although the cool air on his backside was soothing. The reprieve over, sharp swats landed again, but lower this time, catching the underside of his bottom. Now Bright knew his face was going to be as red as his backside by the time Gil was finished with him. 

Oh great, and JT was getting the full view of his naked behind. He whined and yelped as Gil’s hand stuck his bottom repeatedly, the noises he made were just as much out of embarrassment as pain. And now he knew why Gil had given him a few minutes respite, it was his diabolical plan to let Bright’s bottom recover a little, just so he could reignite the sensitivity all over again! He hadn’t realised Gil had such a devious side to him. 

Well Gil’s plan certainly worked, Bright’s backside throbbed painfully as tear rolled down his face and dripped off his nose, he sniffled as a sob escaped. Between the tears, Bright made many promises of good behaviour if Gil would only take pity on him and his sore bottom. Which he finally did, but not until he’d paid special attention to the skin just above his upper thighs. And damn that was not somewhere he ever wished to be smacked again! He really did need to start behaving himself, getting your bottom spanked by Gil was excruciating. 

Bright made several small but unmanly noises as Gil replaced his underwear and helped...hauled him upright. 

Being right side up made him a little unsteady and Gil had to grab his elbow, and would have eased him into the vacated chair, if he hadn’t resisted, respectfully of course. In his periphery vision he could sense movement, JT getting to his feet he surmised. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on Gil,

“Can I put my pants back on? Sir?”

“Yes, you can get dressed, while I finished up with JT,” Gil ordered, “but you’re not dismissed, so no sneaking off kid, got it?”

Bright wisely kept his response to, “yes sir,” and went to contend with the painful prospect of getting his trousers on. Once he was fully dressed again and feeling less vulnerable, if still very sore in the area of his posterior, he glanced towards Gil’s desk. To find his boss advancing on him, Gil caught him by the shoulder and propelled him towards the open door. He guessed JT had already exited. 

“Gil! I still need to sign that form...I’m not going through that again if it gets lost,” Bright whined.

“We’re not quite done with your punishment yet kid,” Gil informed him

Bright fidgeted under the grip on his shoulder and couldn’t suppress a tremble, and tried to tuck his bottom in, watching for sudden movement.

Gil gave a small chuckle as he patted Bright on the shoulder, “don’t panic kid. Take a fifteen- minute break, get a drink and a snack and then be back at your desk,” he thrust a notebook into Bright’s hands. 

“Thank you, err what’s it for?” He asked.  
“Lines. Write out 200 times I must not put myself or the Department at risk. When you’re done fetch it to me and it better be legible or you’ll be starting over. Understood?”

Bright stared at his hands, “can I stand at the counter in the lunch room to do them?”

“Nope you’ll be sitting at your desk here, where I can keep an eye on you kid,”

Bright rubbed his bottom with his unoccupied hand, “that’ll be torture!” 

“It’s punishment and you’re not meant to enjoy it kid, so go get a drink and a healthy snack...not candy,” Gil added with a wag of his finger, before giving Bright a little push to get him moving.

“And kid, if you’re not at your desk in fifteen minutes I’ll assume you’ve gone AWOL and I’ll have to shred your paperwork and we’ll have to do this all again.”

Bright took several steadying breaths, having a tantrum was probably not the way to go, so settled for slapping the notebook on his desk and stomping off to follow Gil’s orders. As he left the bullpen he reached inside his jacket pocket and brought out a sucker. Unwrapped it and defiantly stuck it into his mouth. Sucking on the candy, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, he used both hands to rub his poor chastised backside, as he went in search of coffee.

200 Lined later

Bright stood in front of Gil’s desk while his boss checked through his work, he tried not to fidget. Hoped they’d pass muster and he could finally escape this awful day.

“Okay kid, they’ll do,” Gil said as he glanced up at the young man, 

“Signature here, and we’re done,” Gil pretended he didn’t hear Bright blow out a breathy sigh. He took the form back and drooped it into his outgoing tray before getting up and escorting Bright to his door.

“I hope this means you’re gonna be good for a while? And now you’re on the Departments radar, so to speak, they’ll be keeping a closer eye on you. So you better be on your best behaviour kid,”

He pulled Bright into a quick hug, rubbing his shoulder and neck, before sending him off with a light swat to his backside. He felt a little bad when that elicited a whimpered and a pout,

“Gil! Ow.” 

But Bright had earned that spanking a few times over if he was being honest, so he didn’t feel too bad about it and maybe it would be an effective, maybe..


End file.
